Xiaolin Showdown, My Series 3
by RyanL
Summary: The 3rd season of the hit fic. The Dragons must continue their journey and their lives may change along the way. But, with two Dragons, their lives will end! Who are they? The answers lay here...chapter 8 up now! Chapter 9 soon! Darkness Descends!
1. The Journey Continues

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, MY SERIES  
3**

RyanL

Part 1: The Journey Continues

Days had barely passed since The Dragons had defeated the Kin of Wu with a little help from a Phoenix who came from The Weapon of Tei-Chun.

It, had killed them all. The Dragons then placing them into the Land of Wu.

The Dragons were happier than they had been for a while. They were happy that the balance of good and evil was equal. They were happy that the Kin of Wu were dead. They were happy, that Wuya was finished. For good.

They thought they had defeated here when she was imprisoned in a puzzlebox and cast into a black hole created by The Oblivian Amulet. A Shen-Gong-Wu that the Dragons had found before the trouble with the Kin of Wu began.

The days of war and trouble were gone and the Dragons looked forward to an easy life. With Wuya gone, they could finish their training and become full Xiaolin Dragons. It was their dreams.

The Dragons were in the Grand Hall relaxing. The atmosphere was amazing. Everything was back to normal and the Xiaolin Temple was calm. All the Dragons, Monks and Master Fung were resting. Only one person-or should I say "One Dragon"- wasn't. He was harvesting something from the Scrolls of the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"So, Master Fung" began Raimundo. "Is our journey over? Are all the Shen-Gong-Wu going to rest forever now that Wuya is dead?"

"No, Raimundo, the journey continues. The water may be calm but, the storm will soon break." replied Master Fung.

Raimundo sat up and looked around the Grand Hall. Everyone was taking a break from caring about the Shen-Gong-Wu and Wuya.

It was weird. Every person in the temple had just forgotten. They had forgotten that the Dragons had just defeated an evil that could of destroyed the world.

Raimundo was the only one who seemed to care. Not even Master Fung seemed interested. He too was resting.

_I suppose we all deserve a break. _thought Raimundo. He said no more. And like the rest of the poeple in the room, he lay back and fell asleep.

Raimundo had just fallen asleep when Dojo ran into the room carrying the Scrolls of the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Wake up people!" he cried. "A new Shen-Gong-Wu has been revealed. The Silver Lilo, it can make even the heaviest Elephant float."

The Dragons jumped up and crowded around the Scrolls to see a picture of a man with the Silver Lilo and an Elephant floating in the air.

"Does that mean we've got to got to work?" asked Omi.

Master Fung rose from his seat and looked at the Scrolls. "Yes it does Omi, and I hope that you retrieve this Shen-Gong-Wu quickly so that we can all rest." he said sitting back down and closing his eyes. Within seconds, he was asleep.

"Well, lets get to work and round-up that Shen-Gong-Wu before it gets dark." said Clay.

It was only the middle of the day and it wouldn't be dark when they got the Shen-Gong-Wu or when they got back. It was located in China.

The Dragons soon got to Beijing and soon found a silver lilo poking from the ground. It was easy pickings. With Wuya gone and Zizou missing, there was no enemy. Nobody to take the Shen-Gong-Wu before the Dragons. It was the first time ever. Never before when the Dragons went to retreive a Shen-Gong-Wu had anyone not taken it.

The Dragons soon got back to the temple to rest. Soon, the action would begin...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has been revealed!" cried Dojo.

The heat was almost unbearable. The Dragons were melting.

The ring was getting larger.


	2. Ring of Fire

Part 2:Ring of Fire

Days had passed and nights had loomed. It had beed days since the Xiaolin Temple had been really active. The last time was when The Silver Lilo had been activated and that was a week ago.

Everyone was just being lazy. Everyone apart from Raimundo and Dojo. They had been active. Raimundo, had been training while his fellow Dragons slept in their beds or in the Grand Hall.

Dojo, had also been working. He had been guarding the Scrolls of the Shen-Gong-Wu and had been helping Rai to train.

They had had fun. They also cooked all meals. As everyone else was too lazy to cook, they did. They cooked Pizza, Pasta and Dojo's favourite dish...Roast Chicken.

Raimundo and Dojo weren't always so happy about being the active ones. Everyone would be tired if they didn't move their limbs. They would ache and would be quite painful. Raimundo's fellow Dragons, would find it hard to train with painful limbs.

Master Fung was starting to ache from laying the way he was. He stood up and fell down again. He got up a second time and this time, he stood straight. He looked around at everyone in the Grand Hall.

Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Jack, Charity and all the Xiaolin Monks. Asleep. Becoming more and more lazy. It was a bad thing.

Master Fung noticed that Raimundo and Dojo were missing. He decided that he would look for them.

He walked to the Entrance Hall and looked out onto the Xiaolin Gardens where he saw Raimundo and Dojo, training together. It made him fell bad that he too, had been lazy.

Master Fung walked out of the Entrance Hall for the first time in over a week. He flinched, as the sun was bright. But still, he carried on walking to the two Dragons-Raimundo isn't a real fire-breathing Dragon like Dojo but he is the Dragon of Wind- to see how well they were training together.

Raimundo and Dojo had been training so well together that they hadn't noticed Master Fung walk through the Gardens to meet them.

"Hello young Dragon. Dojo." he said warmly.

Raimundo--who was balancing on his fingers on a tall pole-- fell to the ground, startled. Dojo--who was on Rai's feet-- also fell.

"Master Fung, you're-awake-and out in the-Gardens" said Rai. Rai was startled to see Master Fung. It had been so long since anyone had ventured out into the Gardens to enjoy the bright summers sun.

"Yes, indeed I am. Have you been coming out her all week?" he replied.

"Yes" answered Rai and Dojo in harmony.

"Very good" said Master Fung impressed. "Have you been training?"

Dojo looked at Rai and Rai at Dojo. Then they turned to Master Fung and smiled. "Yes" they replied.

"Well, I think you have done a very good job. Was it you who cooked all the food and left it in the Grand Hall for us?"

"YES". Rai and Dojo were loving this. They were getting  
lots of praise. And of course, they had earned it.

Master Fung smiled at the two and they smiled back. But the smiles were about to begin. Dojo began to shake.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has been revealed!" cried Dojo.

Master Fung, Rai and Dojo ran to the room where the Scrolls of the Shen-Gong-Wu were. They opened them and Master Fung explained the animation.

"The Ring of Fire. Gives its master the power to create a ring of fire as protetion. Nothing can penetrate it. Not even the most powerful Haylin Witch can."

"Should we-you know-wake the others?" asked Rai.

"YES! They are going to go. You are not. You have worked too hard for you not to have a break."

"But, Master Fung. We want to go." expained Raimundo.

"Very well. You go too. Hurry, and wake the Dragons. That Shen-Gong-Wu won't wait all year."

So, Rai and Dojo did as they were told. They ran and grabbed the Dragons. Demanding that they were needed. The Dragons didn't want to go--they wanted to sleep--but Master Fung came in and gave them a telling off.

So, they did as they were told and set off to find The Ring of Fire.

It wasn't far away. It was in a Volcano in Japan. When the Dragons got there. They didn't realise the Volcano was still active.

As they got lower and lower, the heat hit them like a fist in an eye.

As they finaly landed, the heat really took its toll.

"Look there! The Ring of Fire." cried Dojo.

There it was. A golden ring with a crimson coulour dimond shaped like a flame.

It would be hard to get, but the Dragons never give up.

The heat was unbearable. The Dragons were melting.

They started to cimb down onto a ledge that was not to far down. Dojo was used as a rope.

"Hey, why can't I just fly you guys in?" asked Dojo.

The Dragons hadn't thought of it. So, the Dragons climbed back up and Dojo flew them to get it. Rai grabbed it and they flew off.

Back at the temple, things were less relaxed.

"Now, I hope the lazy people become more active and continue to train hard. More Shen-Gong-Wu will activated soon and you need to be ready."

Master Fung was correct. Soon, more Shen-Gong-Wu would be activated, and the Dragons would need to e ready to collect them. Training was to resume straight away.

The remaining five Dragons--Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Charity and Jack--joined Raimundo and together with Dojo, training began again.

_Active Dragons are better than lazy Dragons _thought Master Fung. _I hope they keep at it and collect all the Shen-Gong-Wu. For the world depends on it._

Meanwhile...

In a lair, many hundreds of miles away, in the Antarctic...something evil was growing...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

The glow was golden green. It grew and grew over the landscape.

They emerged from the sand, grass, sea and sky. They descended upon the land to wreck everything.

"THE GREEN GOBLIN GLOWER!" he cried.

Everything was calm again. Everything was right. As right as it could be...


	3. Green Goblin Glower

Part 3:Green Goblin Glower

In the Xiaolin Temple, not one single person was lazy. The disease of being idle had passed.

Everything was back to normal as it was when the Xiaolin Dragons first came to the temple. They were in the beautiful Xiaolin Gardens, training.

Omi was meditating as was Charity, Raimundo and Jack. While Kimiko and Clay were using Shen-Gong-Wu against each other. They were training for a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Channel Changer" shouted Kimiko pointing a wooden remote control like the one used for a television at Clay. He froze, she had paused him.

She pressed the 'play' button and Clay used his Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Chaos Controller!" he stated. Kimiko froze as a purple substance rose up her body. She couldn't move.

Clay de-activated his Shen-Gong-Wu and they both decided that it was time to do some meditation. They joined their fellow Dragons and began to meditate. But their peace was soon distracted.

Dojo came running out.

"Master Fung wants to see you. It's urgent."

So the Dragons came from their peace in the Gardens and they entered the Grand Hall where Master Fung was. The room was full. Master Fung and the Monks were sitting, looked quite sorry for something.

"What is wrong?" asked Omi.

"The Green Golin Glower, is what is wrong my young one." replied Master Fung.

"A Shen-Gong-Wu?" asked Jack.

"Yes, a very dangerouns Shen-Gong-Wu that I am afraid will fall into the hands of evil."

"But, we defeated the Kin of Wu. They are history. They're dead. What would dead Haylin demons want with a Shen-Gong-Wu?" asked Charity.

"It is not Wuya and the Kin of Wu that I am afraid will get it. It is Zizou."

"ZIZOU!" cried the Dragons.

Zizou was Omi's long lost brother who turned to evil. He had helped Wuya to release her bretheren. Luckily, the Dragons had defeated Wuya and the Kin of Wu and Zizou had gone into hiding. Not one single person had seen him, yet.

"But why should we e afraid about him getting the Green Goblin Glower? Without Wuya he is a busy person." shouted Omi who got mad everytime someone said 'Zizou'.

"It's busy-body and I think you mean...he's a noody." said Rai.

"YES...that is correct." replied Omi.

"Well, Zizou has not been seen so we know that he is definately planning something. That something, we are trying to find out what it is. But, one thing at a time. The Green Golin Glower, is one of the most is not_ the _most dangerous Shen-Gong-Wu. It unleashes an army of green, glowing goblins."

"Cool. GOBLINS" cried Jack.

"No Jack, they are not cool. They are hot. They are covered in a slime that burns forever the colour of green. The slime is also luminous giving the glow. They are dangerous because they ruin everything in their sights. They kill, destroy and set fire to things. But those are the best things. If not defeated, the world will be in danger. They can create enough energy to create a terrible earthquake that can crush and grind everything upon the warth. Turning everything into mush that the Golins feed upon. We must defeat these terrible creatures, for the world depends on it. We--myself and my fellow Xiaolin Monks-- feel that Zizou--Omi do be quiet-- will try to attempt to release them. We think he has only one use for them. To eliminate us. I believe that we are standing in the way of something that he wants. That thing, I do not know of, yet but we are doing as much research as we an to see what it is Zizou is after--OMI, I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN--. Now, please go and get the Green Goblin Glower quickly and bring it back to the temple where I shall lock it somewhere safe." explained Master Fung.

Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Jack, Kimiko, Charity and Dojo set-off to fing the Green Goblin Glower. They set-off again to save the world. To stop a group of evil goblins from destroying the world.

Jak still thought that fighting a group of goblis would e fun. While the other five Dragons were a bit frightened about what they would be like.

All the Dragons knew was that they were: Green Goblins that had a slime that burnt forever and the flames were green. They also had enough power to destroty every living thing upon the Earth.

"Do you think they will look scary?" asked Omi.

"Yeh, they'll be spooky and they eat little monks eyeballs from their sockets!" laughed Rai.

Kimiko and Charity smacked Rai very hard and said together: "Don't pick on Omi, or you'll have to answer to me!"

After finishing, they looked at one another and laughed.

_Great minds do think alike! _they thought.

"Don't worry Omi. Don't listen to Rai anyway. He's just trying to make you scared." said Charity warmly.

"I am never scared. I am a TIGER...ROAR!"

Kimiko and Charity laughed as Omi performed a dance like a Tiger.

"Cute Omi!" they said.

Not long had passed since Omi had started dancing like a Tiger when they had landed. Dojo had found the spot where he and Master Dashi had hidden the Green Goblin Glower.

The Dragons began the search for the most dangerous Shen-Gong-Wu: The Green Goblin Glower.

The Dragons didn't know how long the search would take. They also didn't know...that someone already had the Shen-Gong-Wu.

Soon, the Dragons started to realise that it was gone. The sand they were standing on was turning green. The Goblins were coming.

"Oh NO!" cried the Dragons. They had failed in their task to stop the green, glowing goblins from escaping from the Green Goblin Glower.

Soon, the Goblins would emerge from the ground and would begin to wreck everything in their path. The Dragons would have to fight the Goblins.

They whipped out their Shen-Gong-Wu from their pockets--Omi: Channel Changer. Kimiko: Chaos Controller. Clay: Draw of Power. Charity: The Stun-Spell Relic. Jack: The Oblivion Amulet _and _Raimundo: The Minds Eye. They all were to use the Ring of Fire if it was needed-- and prepared themselves for a battle.

The ground became more and more green as the minutes passed.

All of a sudden...the land began to glow. It shocked the Dragons and they became a little frightened.

The glow was golden green. It grew and grew over the landscape.

In a very few minutes, the goblins would break free from their prison and would begin to wreck whatever they wished. There would be only one way to stop the goblins...to fight.

Suddenly, there was a shudder and the earth jolted. It was like an earthquake. It was time. The goblins were breaking free.

They emerged from the sand, grass, sea and sky. They descended upon the land to wreck everything.

There were growls and weird roars coming from every direction. It was scaring the Dragons a little. The noises they made were eerie.

The Dragons heard another eerie sound, this time not from one of the goblins. It was a laugh. A laugh filled with hatred and darkness.

Omi and Raimundo looked around but there was nothing to be seen.

The laugh came again. This time, all six Dragons looked around. The laugh was familiar. They had heard to too much and too recently. It was Zizou. All six of them were sure of it.

They looked in every direction. Then, from high up above, he came flying down to the Earth's floor. He looked at them all, smiling.

"Nice to see you all again. Had no idea we'd all see each other so soon. Oh, you've met my new friends. They're here to crush you. You will e out of the picture."

"What picture?" asked Jack.

"Me, being the leader of the world."

The Dragons laughed. "And then the alarm clock goes off and you realise...it was a dream" said Raimundo.

This made Zizou angry. "You'll be sorry. Goblins...ATTACK!"

They did as their new master commanded. They attacked the Dragons.

The Dragons jumped right into action. Using their Shen-Gong-Wu and their special moves.

"Typhoon Boom...WIND" cried Raimundo. A gust of wind blew a dozen goblins about a mile or two away.

"Channel Changer!" cried Omi. He had paused all of the Goblins he was fighting and went to aid his fellow Dragons.

"Chaos Controller!" stated Kimiko trapping a hundred slimy green creatures in the purple goo that the Chaos Controller held.

"Draw of Power" shouted Clay. He drew the power from all of the goblins he was fighting and used their power to fight others.

The Dragons seemed to have everything wrapped up. But there were still hundreds more.

"Gravitational Pull...MOON! cried Charity as a hundred goblins were shot into space.

It was Jacks turn now. "THE OBLIVION AMULET!" he shouted. A black hole appeared and all of the remaining goblins disappeared into the hole of darkness.

All the Goblins were defeated.

Omi grabbed the Green Goblin Glower from Zizou's hand and kicked his brother to the ground.

"THE GREEN GOBLIN GLOWER!" he cried.

The black hole opened and all the goblins were sucked back into the ground. They came from all the places they had been sent. From miles around where Rai had blown them. From the dimension that they were sent to within the black hole and from within the purple goo that Kimiko had trapped them in. They also came from above...from space.

Everything was calm again. Everything was right. As right as it could be...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"Ah, the One Piece. A most mysterious Shen-Gong-Wu." explained Master Fung.

The One Piece lay there. There for the taking. But not a single soul was there to take it.

Where was Zizou? He had been so fast to get the Green Goblin Glower.

_What is he up to? _they thought.


	4. One Piece

Part 4: One Piece.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the Xiaolin Dragons were in the meditation room meditating. Getting rid of all hate and anger.

Omi, needed to meditate an awful lot. After what had happened with his brother over the past couple of months, he hated him. Now that the Kin of Wu were gone, Zizou had gone solo. It pained Omi to see his evil brother being so happy and suceeding in his task of becoming more powerful.

His fellow Dragons, too, hated his brother. Beacause of Omi's brother and the fact that he had released WuIti, Raimundo had nearly died.

But the days of Wuya were long gone. She was dead. Just like all of the Kin of Wu, she was in Wu Heaven.

It had been a while since Wuya had first burst on the scene. She made an appearence when the Dragons went to retrieve their first Shen-Gong-Wu. In those days, Jack was evil and was helping Wuya and Charity was not a Dragon. Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay could remember it as if it were yesterday. The Channel Changer had proved useful when the Dragons were put to the test by the Green Goblin Glower just three days before.

While in the meditation room, the Scrolls of the Shen-Gong-Wu glowed to indicate the activation of another Shen-Gong-Wu.

Dojo came flying in with the scrolls and opened them quickly.

"Ah, the One Piece. A most mysterious Shen-Gong-Wu." explained Master Fung. "It is a useless Shen-Gong-Wu. It has no power. I'm sorry to say, there is no point in going to get it. It is just a treasure box that is filled with Gold. It was Master Dashi's treasure. It was left to the Xiaolin Temple when he passed away. But, everything owned by the Grand Master is a Shen-Gong-Wu. The same for Wuya. But, as she is dead, she has no use for them either. I do not even know if Wuya had much. Oh well. I suppose you better go fetch it. If you want to you can. If you don't then, I do not mind. But I will say, we shall be rich if you do get it.!

All of the Dragons smiled and money signs flashed in their eyes.

"We'll get it!" they cried running outside to wait for Dojo.

When Dojo went out, the Dragons jumped on his back and they set off to find the One Piece.

"I sure hope that Zizou doesn't try to get it!" said Rai sounding worried.

"ME TOO!" cried the remaining five Dragons.

Soon, they came to a cave deep in the cliff's on the southern england coast.

As the Dragons entered, they found their treasure. The One Piece lay there. It was there for the taking. But not a single soul was there to take it. There were only the Dragons. The cave was empty. No Zizou.

Where was Zizou? He had been so fast to get the Green Goblin Glower.

_What is he up to? _they thought.

_He must be close. _thought Omi.

But, Zizou didn't come. He wasn't interested in treasure. He was interested in something else that he was planning. It was a terrible plan. Zizou wanted no mistakes. He would not fail this time. He would succed in his task. His, unknowable task.

The Dragons arrived at the Temple, rich. They locked the money into the Shen-Gong-Wu vault and left it for another day. Returning to the Meditation Room to break into peace, once more.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"Confidence is the key my young ones"

The Dragons thought back to Master Fung's lesson. Confidence is the Key.

"GONG YE TAN PAI!" they cried as the Xiaolin Showdown began.


	5. Confidence is the Key

Part 5:Confidence is the Key.

Every now and again, Master Fung would teach the Dragons a lesson. The lesson could be to do with anything.

Confidence, mind over matter or the simple fact that a journey has its set-backs. And the Dragons would learn these lessons. Sometimes they rememered what it was they were told. Other times, they forgot. It's easy to forget.

But Master Fung did not teach them these lessons to forget. He tought these lessons to the Dragons so that they could not blaim themselves for failing.

The Dragons entered the newest room of the Temple. It had just been built and the Dragons couldn't wait to use it. The Learning Room was a room where the Dragons were to learn Master Fung's lessons and it was where they could learn more of their origin. The origin of the Xiaolin Dragons.

As they walked into the room followed by Master Fung, they could see how clearly they could learn in there. There were candle, lit to help peace and clam to enter the room.

There were many windows, which were open so that the sound of animals and insects in the Gardens could be heard inside. They were also there to temp breeze into the room to keep it cool. The windows had purple silk curtains which made the room dark and kept sunlight out of the room which also helped to keep the room cool.

Master Fung shut the door as Dojo slithered into the room and sat between Raimundo and Charity.

"Hi Dojo" they said smiling at the small green Dragon.

"Hi." he replied.

The room was working, everyone seemed to be alot calmer.

_Perhaps if this room had been around when we were facing Wuya and her wicked siblings, the kids would off been alot more calm. _thought Dojo.

Master Fung lit a final candle before sitting down to begin the days lesson.

"Well, I hope you are enjoying our new room. We will pay for it with some of the One Piece. Now, as you know, this is the Learning Room. Here we will learn our lessons like..._mind over matter_...or..._the journey of a thousand miles and what to look out for along the way_. Today, were are learning about confidence."

"CONFIDENCE!" cried the Dragons.

"Master Fung, what has confidence got to do with the quest?" asked Raimundo.

"Confidence is the key my young ones." he explained. "The more confidence you have, the more Shen-Gong-Wu you will gain. Now, take deep breaths. In..."

The Dragons, Dojo and Master Fung all took deep breaths. They awaited until Master Fung said that they could breathe out.

"And...breathe out. Good, right, now, lets continue. Omi, please stand up and do something that will make us (Master Fung pointed to the remaining Dragons, Dojo and himself in turn) laugh. But do not blush, cry of run away. Just stand there and do nothing." ordered Master Fung.

"But, master..."

"Do it Omi, it is part of the lesson."

Omi, pulled his trousers down and stood there. The remaining six people and the Dragon in the room laughed. Kimiko and Charity only laughed a little bit as they thought it was mean. Master Fung was faking a laugh as he would off never laughed at that sort of thing. It was part of the lesson.

Omi was to be confident in himself and by making a fool of himself and not telling himself he was, he was building confidence.

"Omi, you can stop now. Raimundo..."

Rai stopped laughing at one and looked worried. "Yes Master Fung."

"Your turn"

Raimundo got up and thought off what he could do to make a fool of himself. Then it came to him. He got a bucket off water and put it on his head.

This time, Kimiko and Charity laughed very hard. Master Fung--again--put on a fake laugh. Omi on the other hand did not laugh. After he had been made a fool off, he thought that it was rather mean.

After Rai, Clay went up and he tied his boot-laces together and kept falling over. Omi and Raimundo did not laugh any more.

The Kimiko wnet up and she messed up her hair. Clay now joined Omi and Rai in not laughing.

Then Chairy went up and she made her phone float and smack her in the face. Now, Kimiko, Clay, Omi and Raimundo were not laughing.

Jack was last and it he pulled funny faces ut only Master Fung and Dojo laughed.

Master Fung finaly explained to the Dragons what the lesson was about. "You were to make a fool off yourself infront of your friends. It is designed to boost your confidence. I hoped it work. We shall have another lesson next mounth."

"Why next mounth?" asked Kimiko.

"Next mounth because you are going to be busy collecting Shen-Gong-Wu."

"But we always are collecting Shen-Gong-Wu!" added Jack.

"Yes, but we are in september and our next lesson is to do with autumn which is on october which is next month. That is all."

The Dragons were dismissed and they went out into the Gardens. Summer was coming to an end. They could feel it. The slight cold creeping into the breeze. Darkness was coming earlier and lasting longer. The light coming later and lasting a shorter time. It wouldn't be long until Christmas. The Dragons would spend a second christmas at the temple.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu that you must master. You must treat it with respect." he said.

"WOW!" they cried as the Shen-Gong-Wu came into vision.

They were inside a purple shield. Time was flying past them, it was a blur.


	6. The Day Turner

Part 6: The Day Turner

"Time i every second, every minute, every hour, every day and so on." said Master Fung.

"And your point is?" asked Raimundo.

"My point is is that a new Shen-Gong-Wu has been revealed. The Day Turner. It gives its master the power to go back, or forwards in time. It is a mysterious Shen-Gong-Wu and I do not want any of you to use it..._if _you get it that is. Now, be off, The Day Turner awaits you."

Again, the Dragons did their jobs. They set off with Dojo to find another Shen-Gong-Wu.

It would take them a while. It was located in America. On the other side of th world.

As the six Xiaolin Dragons settled in, Dojo set himself for a long flight.

Hours passed and finaly, the Dragons and Dojo arrived in America. They were heading for Florida.

As they landed on a sunny sandy beach in Florida, Zizou was landing on the other side of the beach. He was about a mile away from the Dragons and he knew that they were close.

The search began. The Dragons had to find The Day Turner before Zizou. In the hands of evil, it would do terrible things.

Zizou was also looking for the Shen-Gong-Wu. He knew that it was a mysterious Shen-Gong-Wu and that it should be treated with respect.

The sand was warm and the sea was cool. In the sun, the Dragons could feel the heat as though it were being projected through a magnifying glass.

They wanted to leap into the sea and cool off. But they couldn't. They had to keep on going. They had to find the Day Turner and they knew it.

As the sun began to set, they had still not found the new Shen-Gong-Wu. Everyone was leaving the beach and setting off home. The Dragons had hoped to be on the way home aswell. But the new Shen-Gong-Wu was proving it wanted to stay hidden. It would take ages for the Dragons to find it. It could have even taken them all night.

But, it didn't. In fact, it took them longer. Finally. It had been found. Dojo was sitting on it. He had been for seven hours!

WOW is what they said when they found it. It was a cross-shape thich piece of metal with a strang looking clock with many strange icons and symbols on it.

Kimiko picked it up and called "The Day Turner" and all of a sudden they were standing behind a screen asking where they wanted to go.

Raimundo said "To when Wuya was defeated, the first time!"

Omi said " NO! To the time when I was born so I can see my parents!"

Jack said "NO! To when I wet the bed three nights ago so that I can make sure everyone forgets."

A laughter errupted from the remaining five Dragons and Dojo.

Clay said " To when my grandaddy taught me to wrestled pigs!"

"To when Master Dashi was alive!" called Dojo as a tear ran down his face. He called it a 'manly tear!'.

Then, it was Charity's turn. "To Christmas so we can live the excitement before it comes!"

Then Kimiko knew where to go. "I know," she began. "How about we go to when we defeated the Kin of Wu so that we can live the happiness over again."

"YEAH" everne cried. Kimiko said into a microphone which appeared from the screen "Thirteenth of August Two-Thousand and Five!"

A purple shield engulfed them and began to spin. They couldn't feel it because it was so fast.

Then they realised. They were inside a purple shield. Time was flying past them. It was a blur.

Within moments, they arrived on the day when the Dragons defeated the Kin fo Wu. They watched themselves in the past. COOL!

After the Wu's were gone, they left and returend home!

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

(a/n. I am prod today, to announce, that one year ago today, I published the first ever chapter of XSMS. The chapter _The Journey Begins_ was fantastic to write. I loved every second of it. I have loved every second of writting XSMS 1,2 and now 3! I hope to next year, say the same thing when - hopefuly - XSMS5 will be being published. Speak soon. RyanL.)


	7. Ninetails

Part 7: Ninetails.

As the Dragons recovered from finding The Day Turner, Raimundo decided that it was time to check his e-mail.

Raimundo had got a laptop for christmas from his parents and was really excited. He flipped it open for the millionth time and clicked the POWER button. As the screen flashed blue, Raimundo noticed that there was a small icon in the left hand corner of his laptop.

It was a circular shape with a picture of and tail bearing the number '9'. Raimundo was puzzled and as the laptop flashed onto the LOG-IN screen, it disappeard. Raimundo blinked and blinked again. The icon didn't appear again until Raimundo opened an e-mail just five minutes later. There, was a whole e-mail worth atleast five paged with the number '9' written over and over again. At the end, there was the icon that appeared on the screen.

"Master Fung!" he called before the great Master walked into Raimundo's sleeping quarter and listened to what Rai had to say.

"The number '9' keeps appearing and I don't know why. There was an icon when I turned my laptop on and I got an e-mail with just the number written on it. What does it mean?" asked Rai.

Master Fung took a moment to collect his thoughts, before opening his mouth to speak. "I believe that the number '9' is refering to a new Shen-Gong-Wu about to reveal itself." he replied. "I will be back in a moment" said Master Fung leaving the room.

Moments later, Master Fung returned holding the Scrolls of the Shen-Gong-Wu. He slipped the lock open and rolled out the scroll and began to search.

"I have heard of a Shen-Gong-Wu with the number '9' in its name. In fact, I believe that there might be two Shen-Gong-Wu." Master Fung paused and sighed. "Yes, there are two. Ninetails and The Nine Multiplying Spinner."

"Cool." said Raimundo. "So we have two new Shen-Gong-Wu to get?" asked Raimundo.

"No. Only one, if two were to reveal themselves, there would be great chaos. Dojo would overload with too many '9's"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, Dojo can only handle one Shen-Gong-Wu at once. I know that in the past, Dojo has said that he can handle more than one, but he can't. He overloads and becomes evil."

"Oh, I see. So what do we do to make sure that both don't reveal themselves?" asked Raimudno hoping that Dojo wouldn't become evil.

"Well, I believe that you must be quick...look!" said Master Fung as a large circle in the middle of the scrolls glowed and showed a picture of a new Shen-Gong-Wu. It was small enough. It looked as though it could sit happily in the palm of a hand. Soon, the image turned into an animation of a man with Ninetails. It was glowing and soon it bacame apparent that it was making multiple numbers of the mans soul and encasing them in objects.

"Ninetails has revealed itself. It gives its master the power to create multiple numbers of the persons soul so that they can be killed but still have a soul on earth so that they can live again." explained Master Fung. "It is an extremely dangerous Shen-Gong-Wu and if it falls into Zizou's hands, he may use if for bad."

"I know!" said Raimundo getting up and walking into The Grand Hall where there, were the remaining five Dragons.

Omi, Clay, Jack, Kimiko and Chaity were all sitting in a circle. Raimundo ran in and explained the situation before Dojo came in. Raimundo told the Dragons about Dojo's problem but he would not tell Dojo and upset him.

All the Dragons looked at Dojo who looked happy. It had been three weeks since The Day Turner had revealed itself and Dojo hadn't flied since returning home. He ran outside and enlargened so that he was ready for flight.

"Hurry up!" he called to the Dragons as they ran out with Raimundo carrying the Scrolls.

Master Fung eaved them off, before returning inside and praying that The Nine Multipying Spinner would not reveal itself. For if it did, the Dragons would be in trouble. They would have to walk home and they didn't know where Ninetails was located.

Dojo was so happy that none of the Dragons dared talk until Dojo began a light-hearted discussion.

"So, what you all looking forward to this year. Chinese New Year is coming up. Are any of you doing anything nice?" he asked.

No-one replied but Raimundo felt guilty so decided to speak. "I am looking forward to seeing my mum and dad. They are coming to see me in Beijing as it Clay and Kimiko's parents."

"What about you Charity...Jack?"

"Well, I was planning to go home for the weekend and see all my old friends and my family" said Charity.

"Well, I'm going to see Mum at home and I'm going to meet dad in London. We're going out for a weekend!" said Jack sounding excited.

"What about you Omi?" asked Dojo.

"Well, Raimundo, Chairy, Jack, Clay and Kimiko all said that they would take me into Beijing so that we could go shopping! Yay!" he called all excited.

"Great" said Dojo.

"What about you partner?" asked Clay.

"Me, er- Me and Master Fung were thinking of surprising you-"

"With what?" asked Kimiko.

"You'll see in about three weeks time after you come back to celebrate the rest of Chinese New Year with the Temple! I bet you'll like it though!" claimed Dojo. It sounded very impressive.

This sent another guilty pang through the souls of the Dragons.

_Poor Dojo_ they all thought. He had no idea that he could become evil because two Shen-Gong-Wu revealed themselves at once. No-one said no more until after several hours of flight, the Dragons and Dojo landed in Paris where Ninetails was located.

The last thing Dojo remembered about Ninetails was that he had hidden it deep in the earth in Paris. Everywhere in Paris was basicly, SHOPS! That meant that Ninetails had been moved. And it had. It was now in the window of a posh french clothing shop called _Sacrafice for Silk. _All the clothes looked very expensive...

There in the window sat an outfit that Kimiko and Charity both thought was beautiful and in the manakins hand, a handbag in it, poking out of the top was Ninetails. YES! They had found it.

Everyone decided that it would be best for Kimiko and Charity to go inside as it was a clothes shop for girls anyway. They would know what they were talking about where as Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Jack and Dojo wouldn't have known where to be!

The girls entered the shop which was quite busy. Charity looked at the price tag on the outfit that her and Kimiko liked. 950E (E Euros!). OUCH that was expensive, and that was just the jacket. The skirt was 565E and the shoes were 300E each (not a pair, each!)!

_To expensive for us_! They thought. Instead, they turned their focus on Ninetails. They had to get it without the shop assistant noticing. Kimiko looked at her.

"She isn't looking Charity, grab it now." said Kimiko.

A rush ran through Charitys body, she had never stolen anything in her life before. But really, she wasn't stealing it. Instead, she was taking what by rights, belong to her and the Dragons and the Monks, and Dojo and the Temple (and if you can count dead people Master Dashi and Wuya!).

Together, Charity and Kimiko left _Sacrafice for Silk _and headed back to the boys. They were waiting by a bus stop just down the street from the shop.

"Have you got it?" called Raimundo.

"YEAH!" they called. GREAT!

The pair began walking back to the boys and decided to talk about the outfit and how expensive it was!

When walking back, something terrible happened. Dojo's back jerked and he rolled over in agony.

"AHHHH! A NEW SHEN-GONG-WU HAS BEEN REVEALED!" he called.

"_NO_" called the Dragons.

The white in Dojo's eyes turned red and slowly, his green scaled began to turn black and purple. A huge force was surrounding him. A black and purple haze made sure that no-one apart from Dojo and the Dragons could see what was going on.

The Dragons were terrified. What would he do when the transormation was complete?

As if all of a sudden, the haze was gone and there was an evil version of Dojo in his full (EVIL) glory. He snorted and laughed at the Dragons.

"HAHAHAHA!" the evil laugh sent shivers down the backs of all the Dragons. "Hand over Ninetails!" he demanded.

"What do I do?" asked Charity who was holding it.

"Give it to him!" cried all the Dragons hoping that he would fly off.

Charity threw Ninetails at Dojo who laughed again.

"The Nine Multiplying Spinner, here I come. Oh, Xiaolin Losers, I'll be seeing you around!"

And with that, he was gone. No Dojo. No good Dojo anyway. What would the Dragons do now. How would they get home. They didn't know! Oh Master Fung would be most dis-pleased!

The Dragons knew, that they had failed!

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Next time..._

The Dragons looked at Evil Dojo and could not bare the thought that he could kill them at any time.

There she was. An old friend that the Dragons hadn't seen for a very long time!

"I won't kill you. This time!" he squarked.

"The Dead Orb!"

She stepped from a swirling vortex of pure black, purple and red evil. Her long billowing clothes flowing in the wind caused by the vortex.

"I am sorry young ones, but you must end this!"

* * *

(a/n. Hi. It's time for a quick announcement. I know that I announced that I was quiting XSMS after XSMS3, wll now, I am not. I am continuing. Right! YAY! However, there are a few changes to the plans. XSMS3 is now 15 chaps long but XSMS4 will be 26. Now, I am planning to end the series for good at XSMS6. Two people are going to die at the end of XSMS3, two are turning evil and two are staying good. Enjoy for now and I am sorry about Dojo! For the story to work, it had to be Dojo. You'll see why between Chap 8 and 15!. RyanL.)


	8. The Dead Orb

Part 8: The Dead Orb

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the Xiaolin Dragons were sulking. They had lost a great friend to the Haylin side.

Dojo had overloaded when two Shen-Gong-Wu had been activated. But it was strange. More than two had activated in past times and he had been fine! What was it this time that had made him go loopy?

"My young Ones. I have something to tell you. As you all know, Dojo has erm- turned evil. ut, we intend to get past this. I am drafting in Xiaolin Monks from all over the world. They will begin arriving this week and should all be here within three weeks. I am just letting you know. They are all trained and will help you train for the coming battle with Dojo"

There it was again. _The Coming Battle._ A sentance that the Dragons had heard so many times before in their lives that it was like hearing the words _sweets _or _candy_. It was music to their ears. Only this music was dingy, dark and dangerous.

"Master Fung, will we ever get Dojo back. Even if we do will he be the way he was?" asked Kimiko.

"Well Kimiko. I don't know. From what I have seen in the past, once you are corrupted, you can never be the same. I am sorry."

This put depression in all their hearts.

"On a lighter note... I have some good news for you. An old friend is returning to help us keep collecting Shen-Gong-Wu. She will also be your mode of transport."

"Have we met her before?" asked a puzzled Omi.

"Oh, I believe you have!" said a female voice behind him.

The Dragons turned around and a smile crept across all their sad faces.

"I did say she was an old friend Omi." said Master Fung. "Jojo, thankyou for coming at such short notice."

"I'm glad to come Master Fung. I missed y'all here. I am terribly sorry about my brother." replied Jojo.

"Oh, not at all. You weren't to know." was Master Fung's reply.

There were smiles around until Jojo straightened. Every muscle in her body, tensing. Something was happening.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu!" she cried.

"You can sense Shen-Gong-Wu!" squarked Raimundo.

"Yup. I gift from the Xiaolin Monks. The Dead Orb!" she screamed. Pain surging through her body.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" cried Master Fung.

"Are you in pain too?" asked Jack.

"No. It's the Dead Orb. _The _most dangerous Shen-Gong-Wu in existance. We must fear it and find it before Dojo does!" Master Fung was terrified. The Dragons could see it in his eyes.

"What does it do?" asked Clay.

"It has the power to bring dead to life and living to death. The dead brought to life turn evil. The orb can also turn living into evil minions. Still thinking on their own, breathing on their own but they follow the Master. The person who activated the Dead Orb when they were turned." it sure sounded scary. "You must get it or Dojo will soon grow an army of the Dead. We will lose."

"Damn!" cried the Dragons. A Shen-Gong-Wu that could end it all in the click of two fingers. _Snap _and it could be all over. An army of the Dead. Running through the living and destroying their souls. Their very being.

"Shall we?" asked Jojo.

"YEP!" they cried impatiently waiting for Jojo to grow into her second and larger self. When she finally did, they lept on and set off to find the Dead Orb.

Jojo, not being around when Master Dashi was alive - **Jojo is 1,000 years younger than her brother and by the time she was born, Master Dashi had passed away and she was told stories y Dojo about Shen-Gong-Wu and Dashi.** - she didn't know where all the Shen-Gong-Wu were. But the Xiaolin Monks had given her a gift that allowed her to sense and smell a Shen-Gong-Wu. She would try her best.

The journey, took several hours. Every now and then, Jojo stopping to check smells, then setting off again at full speed. Soon, they ended up over Texas. It was then, that Jojo nose-dived down to the ground. The Dragons didn't seem to mind and no one saw them as it was around 3am and everyone was asleep in bed.

Jojo, quickly, shrunk to her normal size and led the way to the Dead Orb. It was close and the smell was pungent but the Dragons couldn't smell anything. It was like being blind to them.

Down streets, over roads and round corners. It felt like the Dragons had been searching forever but they had only been in Texas for half-an-hour.

"Man, I looove Texas. Dallas is a great place. I wish I could go see ma Grandaddy there." said Clay.

"Well, we're in Dallas." said Raimundo.

"How do you know that partner?"

"The sign." was Rai's reply.

There it was. A sign that said 'Welcome To Dallas'.

"But there is not time to go and see your Grand Master Daddy. We must search for the Orb." said Omi.

"Omi. It's Grandaddy. And when you say it properly in proper ENGLISH- " Raimundo was picking at Clay and Omi. " it's Grandad. Or Grandpa."

"Oh. I see Raimundo!" was Omi's short reply.

The Dragons continued down a road and Jojo stopped again to check smells. It was then that she turned and pointed. She also said something quite alarming.

"We're not alone."

There, holding the Dead Orb was Dojo.

"Hahahahaha! How's it going sis?" he asked. "Master Fung made you his gofa now has he. Hahahaha! I take orders from no one. You should try it Jojo. And you. Pathetic little Xiaolin Losers. You should listen to yourself. Your evil inner-self! Hahaha!"

Dojo was still purple and evil. His eyes were red and deep with hatred and evil.

"As you can see, I have the Dead Orb and yes, I intend to use it."

"You can't!" cried Kimiko.

"Oh I can. Send forward Charity." demanded Dojo.

"Noooooooo!" cried Charity who burst into tears. "I don't want to die."

"It's okay Charity!" the Dragons were exclaiming.

"Send her forward!"

"NO!"

"It's okay. I'll go if it'll protect you if only for a little while. Goodbye."

Charity went around hugging and kissing Jack, Omi, Clay and Raimundo. Rai blushed and told her that he loved her and she replied "I love you too!" They kissed for several moments!

Then, she turned to her dearest friend Kimiko who was in pieces. Tears streaming down her face like a river down a mountain side.

"Goodbye Kimiko. Never forget me. I'll never forget you." she said bursting into tears.

"Enough of the blubering. Get over here NOW!" demanded Dojo.

"Please don't kill me!" Charity pleaded.

"I won't kill you. This time!" he squarked.

Charity, took a step forward. And another and another and another until she was but only three metres away from Dojo.

"The Dead Orb!" he cried activating the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"CHARITY!" cried all the Dragons and Dojo. But it was too late. A swirling vortex of pure black, purple and red.

It was then, something happened. Charity wasn't dead. But she had changed.

She stepped from a swirling vortex of pure black, purple and red evil. Her hair black and purple. Her long billowy clothes flowing in the wind caused by the vortex. She was no longer the Charity that the Xiaolin Temple knew. She was now... Evil Charity.

"No." the Dragons said.

They had lost a Dragon to the dark side. The Haylin had claimed two of the Xiaolin comrades.

It was nearing. The end.

The Dragons couldn't stay any longer. They would get the Dead Orb another time. Now, they had to go and grieve for Charity's lost soul.

When they got back, they told Master Fung what had happened ans he only had one thing to say to them;

"I am sorry young ones, but you must end this!"

_**Next time in Xiaolin Showdown, My Series 3...**_

"Dojo must be stopped. If he has Charity on his side, he can learn Xiaolin secrets."

"What Xiaolin secrets? He's a Xiaolin Dragon... er... real life Xiaolin Dragon!"

They sky darkened and Master Fung said; "Darkness is nearly upon us."

"Xiaolin Dragons of the East, I present to you Master Gin... Master Uptacon and Master Fu. The first of the Masters to arrive in the coming darkness."

The Temple would soon fill up and life would get harder.

The Xiaolin Gardens were empty. No life in the cold winter. It was a sign. HIDE!


	9. Author Note, Sorry, no new chap yet

A/N. Hello readers. It's been a while since I updated and at the moment I am not ready to publish Ch9. Sorry.

XSMS is atm, on hiatus and I am working on completing another project. I will however be returning to XSMS3 before the end of the year and itll be completed around January 2007, hopefully.

Thankyou for being patient. Sorry for the long wait. Plus, XSMS4 will begin August 2007. Wow, almost a year.

RyanL


End file.
